Bandage
by Chilisha
Summary: jazz and prowl are sparkmates lost over a series of unfortunate events. can they over come the time apart? will optiums complicate things or heat them up? and our favorite cyberninijas are the stuff of legends.


Bandage 5/23/16 Jazz POV: My optics narrowed on the seemingly recharging mech below. It was still dark as of yet, and the pale moonlight flickered over his black and golden color scheme beautifully. It made it hard to keep my hands to myself, but I managed. After all, the klik he noticed me he'd either run off or force me to leave. It really was a shame I had to skulk around like a stalker just to catch a glimpse of my fellow ninja bot. I vented softly, once again wondering just what I'd done to warrant such dislike. The whole time I was here I barely got out 20 words combined, but somehow I had managed to frag him off. A light breeze tickled over my back and I leaned into it, just enjoying the cool air for a moment. It ended far too quickly though, as Prowl lifted his helm and jerked it towards me with a glare. My denta gritted together and I finally gave up my hiding place to slip down beside him. "Ah know ah know, leave ya alone. Ah just think ya should at least tell meh why yer so fragged off at meh. Ah sure can't think of a reason, haven't done anything but try to be yer friend." His optics hardened even more and he moved to jump, but I caught his arm earning a venomous snarl. "Do not touch me!" "Just tell meh what ah did! Cause ah've been going over everything in meh helm and ah sure can't think of one thing that would warrant being treated like this." His fist clenched and for a moment I thought he might actually hit me before he jerked his hand from mine and vanished, leaving me feeling like the biggest pile slag around. I really wished that he'd just tell me what I'd done wrong. Maybe it was just me he didn't like, after all, it's not like that hadn't happened before. I really should be used to it after my sparker ran out on me and carrier, then he left too... I drew a deep vent and tried to clear my mind, it was calm in Prowl's room and the light rustle of leaves went a long way it soothing out my over stressed systems... A soft grunt parted my lips as my frame moved without me telling it to. That meant someone else was here but I was too tired to care. Right now, all I wanted was rest, besides. When I woke up I had to face Prowl and my own inscacurriters. Another jostle, and I found myself tumbling from the branche and landing with a huff. "Humm. If I'd known you were going to land on your face I wouldn't have pushed you off. Seems the great Jazz isn't all he's talked up to be." My helm ached from the landing but I shook it off and stood to face Prowl. He just watched me from a second, arms crossed and a blank mask over his face. Finally I decided I didn't really need his confirmation of what his actions had already made very clear. It wasn't like any good could come of it anyhow. "Yeah, guess yet right. Won't bother ya anymore, Prowl." His optics brightened some as I jumped passed him and out the hole in his roof. I really just wanted to be alone... Prowl POV: I groaned as Jazz jumped passed me and disappeared from my sight. I hated I couldn't just regarded him like any other bot. He wasn't any other bot though! He was Jazz for Primus sake and I wasn't about to go mooning after him as I'd spent much of my younger years doing. The mech was a legend! And I wasn't going to be caught chasing him like some love stuck sparkling with their first crush. I'd sooner have him think I didn't care one or the other, however. My own sense of honor demanded that I not leave things as badly as they'd turned. I at least needed to apologize for kicking him from my tree, and the childish quip about him being weak. With a final vent I jumped through my roof as well and began checking all the usual places he could be... My optics flickered around the area but I couldn't see him. This was the last place I could think of he may be, but if he was here, he was doing a great job of hiding. My optics brightened some as movement to my left caught them, but it was only a bird. Still, on closer inspection a flash of white became visible when a few leaves filped over. 'Better than I thought.' My peds moved silently as I jumped into a tree took avoid the crunching of leaves under my peds. He didn't even flinch as I landed next to him and I wondered if maybe he'd gone back to recharge. "I'm sorry for kicking you out of the tree. I assumed you'd right yourself before landing and I apologize for sniping at you." Still he didn't move and I frowned, reaching out to touch his arm only to have him slump forward limply. My optics brightened as I saw his barely flickering and the thick groves he had carved into his middle. "Primus Jazz! I'll get you help! Come on!" I knew there wouldn't be enough time for me to carry him back to base, he was nearly offlined now and if he didn't get energon VERY soon his spark was going to be snuffed out. With a snarl I dropped to the grounds with him and let my frame shift. Normally I would take time to enjoy the phase, it was scarce that I was able to use this form but there wasn't time to bask today. Below me, Jazz's optics flickered dimly as I finally settled and began laying a thick lair of oral lubricant on the gashes. All mechashifters had oral lubricant that healed wounds and that was the only thing that was going to save Jazz. He looked quite shocked to see me but there wasn't any fear and that threw me off. He was the only one to ever see me and not be scared, not that I made a point to slow it off, but still. Fingers slowly came up to bunch into my fur beside my audio flaps and he offered a weak smile. "Kinda wish ya would'a been a few kliks later... Didn't think ya'd follow meh..." My optics jerked to his before a snarl escaped. "Growl all ya want Prowl... Don't scare meh. Could kill meh easy if ya wanted to, but pretty sure ya won't, and even if ya did, already tried mehself so ya'd just be doing meh a favor... Kinda wish ya would. Could always blame it on the cons, yer the only one that would know the difference." I snarled, snapping my denta at him and he sighed, letting my audio go. "Yeah, didn't think ya let meh have meh peace. Anything ah can do to change yer mind?" My intake felt tight and dry as Jazz just watched me, he wasn't joking and I really hoped I hadn't been the one to push him this far. The self hate and sorrow brimming in his optics made my spark ache for him and I gently pushed my muzzle into his neck. He tipped his helm and as much as I tried to remember he was only doing it in the hopes I'd changed my mind, his submission still sent my coding into fits. A shiver ran through me and I couldn't stop the low purr that rumbled from my chest. A hand came up and rubbed along my jaw and finally forced myself away before I ended up making a huge mistake. Jazz blew out a vent, watching me with a glare until I shifted back to drop a cube of energon in his lap. "Didn't think ah'd have ask twice considering how much ya dislike meh. Ahm just gonna finish it mehself if ya don't." My optics narrowed as I learned forward to glower at him properly. "I would not try anything like that again." "Or what? Y'all get more fragged off over what every it is yer fragged of about? Believe it or not Prowl, others have feelings too and yer not the only one that matters. This is meh life and only ah have control over it. Ya don't give one frag about what happens to meh so don't go acting all high and might now! Ah only ever tried to be yer friend Prowl and ya treated meh like dirt. Ya don't have any right to say anything to meh." My denta clenched together and I finally pulled my optics from his. "You're right... I am sorry Jazz. I realize that it doesn't mean much now, but I am." He snorted. "Are ya gonna tell meh why ya've been acting just such a jerk?" I blew out a sigh and shook my helm. "No." "Make a deal with ya. We'll spar, if ah win ya tell meh just why ya hate meh so much. Ya win and ya won't see meh again." "Isn't the point of that kinda mote since you just told me you were planning to offline yourself?" "Don't talk to me like ahm a sparkling. Is it a deal or not?" I sighed and nodded my helm. "Very well Jazz. You need to drink your fuel first. You're not going to beat anyone running on fumes like you are." He nodded and knocked back the second cube he pulled from his subspace before settling into a fighting stance, though I remained sitting. "You're going to end up purging your tank if you don't it time to settle. Plus it needs to process before it goes into your lines or you'll end up getting sick. I'm sure you know this Jazz, I shouldn't have to tell you." "And suddenly ya care about meh feelings huh? What? Scared to lose yer punching bag?" I narrowed my optics, but couldn't really say much. I had treated him quite badly and the only reason I cared so much now was because of that blasted code or that's what I told myself anyhow. When he submitted to me it triggered my thought to be dormant pride coding and it was already scrambling around my systems beyond my control. All those feelings I'd worked so hard at keeping at bay were being unlocked and set free. Soon it'd be all I could do not to act like some love struck youngling and I really hated it. I couldn't hardly blame Jazz though, he had no idea that submitting would do that, pit, neither did I. That's what I get for trying to clear my conscience. Should have just left him to recharge in my tree and this wouldn't have happened. "Answer meh!" He growled at me and I vented before finally looking up. "I had hoped that my being an aft would deter you from seeking me out, that doesn't mean I didn't care about your feelings. It means I didn't wish to have company. I like being by my self, in peace without the distraction of others around. You're not my punching bag Jazz, you just pick the wrong bots to try and make up with. Some of us just aren't worth the time and you're just oblivious to that. They are plenty of other mechs that would make wonderful friends and make you happy. I'm just not one of them..."  
Jazz POV: My optics brightened as Prowl trailed off, his helm resting on his drawn up knees. His subdued posture alone was enough to snap away the sudden anger I felt. Maybe he was just as damaged me... There surely had to be a reason for him to think he wasn't good enough to have friends. "Prowl?... Hey now. Ah think yer plenty worth meh time. Just gotta stop pushing meh out." "You really don't know what you're talking about Jazz, so just stop. This isn't the part where I break down and spill out some sob story about how my life sucks and you forgive me because you feel bad. I've had my fill of mechs looking at me like I'm something that might break if they say the wrong thing, or others that try to push me to breaking. I've learned long ago that the only one I trust is myself and I don't want to change that. I just don't want you to think that it was personal, I don't like anyone and no one likes me." Lips turned down and I reached out only to get slapped away. "Ah like ya..." His denta clenched some. "Then its my goal to change that. I don't need friends." "Prowl everyone needs a friend!" "Not everyone. Just because you are constantly surrounded by bots that throw themselves at you doesn't mean everyone hasn't to be the same." I blinked for a second as something occurred to me making my optics brighten in shock then dim some as understanding settled in. "Ah know why ya snap at meh." "I believe I just told you the answer, so yes, you should know why I snap." A smirk curled my lips before I tugged him over into my side making him struggle to get away. "Yer jealous! Ya wish ya could make friends like meh and it makes ya mad that ya can't." "I choose not to!" "No one chooses not to have friends unless something really bad happens to them and even then they still wish they had someone. Got ya all figured out now Prowl. So what drove ya to locking yerself down?" Denta nashed together before he was gone suddenly leaving me kicking myself for pushing him away... Leaves rustled softly and I glanced up to see Prowl glowering down at me. "Why are you here? I told you, I don't want you here." His voice told me no, but his optics told me a whole different story. Something had changed since this morning and I needed to figure out what. "Ah like yer room. The soft sound of the wind and leaves makes meditation come much easier. Yer more than welcome to join in as long as ya don't disturb meh." I hide my smirk he dropped down to glare at me. "Seems you're usually the one disturbing me." "Ah how things changed so quickly. Settle in Prowl, ahm not leaving this time." His optics narrowed at me but I just offlined mine and focused on the soft humm of his systems... When I finally came back online it was to an empty room, much to my dismay. He'd have to come back though... Well he hadn't come back, it'd been a whole week and the only time he showed was to grab as much fuel was he could carry and run off again. I hadn't seen him at all and Optimus wasn't any help, just saying Prowl was a grown mech and could handle himself. Bumblebee tried, but it just ended with him face down in the dirt with a sore knee joint after he tried to jump him. Looked like the only thing left to do was find his hiding home and corner him there... Prowl POV: I groaned as my systems rebeled at not having its chosen pride mate in sight and it took all I had to keep from running back to base and grabbing Jazz. It was beginning to affect my spark just as I'd guessed, I hated that I needed the mech so much. He'd just end up hurting me. Even so, my whole being wanted him so badly and the ache was driving me crazy... A light rustle in the leaves roused my attention slightly, but not enough to make me online my optics to see what it was. Something that proved a mistake when arms circled around my waist dragging me into a warm frame. As much as my processor wanted me to run, the damage was already done and there wasn't any going back now. "I hate what you've done to me. I know that you had no idea what you were doing but I never wanted this. I never wanted to need anyone and my fragging coding is going to be the death of me." My fingers curled into his arm, holding on like they half expected him to bolt any second. "Not sure what yer talking about, but glad ya didn't bolt the second ah showed up. Thought for sure ah'd have to chase ya down." His arms tightened around me as hot vents tickled over my audios making me shiver. "Stop..." It was shaky but it got the desired response anyhow. "Prowl? Hey ya OK?!" Fingers turned my face side to side, Jazz, looking worried as he's checked me over. "What's wrong?!" "Please go..." His optics brightened and he shifted some making my fingers curl tighter into his armor despite myself. "Ah don't think ya really want that. Come here." His frame was warm and firm against mine as he pulled me fully into his arms and I couldn't stop myself from leaning into it. "See? Ya keep fighting it but ya really want the company." "Noooo... It's only the pride coding ticking my systems because you submitted to me... It scrambled my systems and spark so much my processor isn't able to straighten it out." It came out as a little more than a whisper but Jazz heard anyhow and tucked me closer. "So ah made yer coding go haywire. Still a good excuse to spend time with ya." Finally I managed to wrestle some small amount of control back and I pulled away only to be brought right back. "I don't want to spend time with you! I never did and I'd do anything if this blasted code would just leave me alone! I don't want to be around you Jazz! I don't want anything to do with you! Leave me the frag alone!" His optics narrowed and he just watched me for a long time before I found myself falling from the tree and landing with a huff. Jazz was over me and he shoved my helm to the side before biting my neck hard enough to puncture the line. "Not yer fragging pride! Ya hear meh?!" He shoved me back against the ground and I grabbed my neck where it was leaking quite badly. He stood with a final growl and tossed a med kit at my chest before vanishing. My spark spazend inside its chamber and I clutched at my chest, trying to make the pain stop. It wasn't going away though. The coding was going nuts as well, the sudden show of dominance then disinterest send it whirling, trying to understand it's place. It would die down soon enough, it wasn't needed unless I was the alpha and now I had no pride so it would go dormant once more. I'd never seen Jazz get upset before I had no doubt that he had done it on purpose. I owed him a thank you once the code was fully offlined, I didn't need it coming back on... Jazz POV: I tried to swallow the lump in my throat for what must have been the thousandth time since I left Prowl laying in the woods. I hadn't thought he'd be gone this long and I was getting really worried. What if he'd just laid out there after I'd given him the bandage? He's was very emotionally distressed, I should have stayed. Then again, that would have defeated the purpose, if the code had detected me it would continued to bug him. It really hurt that he would endure that much suffering just so he didn't have to spend time with me. It really made me question if I was that bad a person. Prowl surely wasn't the first to blow me off like I was trash, and it wasn't like I had close friends. They only liked me because of my reputation, everyone wanted to hang out but no one wanted to know the real me. Maybe Prowl had the right idea, if I didn't let anyone in, they couldn't hurt me. My knees came to my chest and I rested my chin on them as I watched the star slip below the mountains in the distance. It was crystal clear out and the stars would be beautiful tonight. The branche I was sitting on jostled slightly and I didn't have to look to know who it was. For a few long moments silence stretched between us until he finally blew out a vent. "Thank you..." My optics flickered towards him but he's wasn't looking at me so it hardly mattered. "Thank meh by staying away from meh." That made him look finally. "That a jab because I tried to get away from you?" "No. Just don't go outta meh way to be around people that hurt meh. The coding is gone, want ya that way too." His optics brightened before dimming to almost nothing as he nodded. "As you wish, I just wanted to offer my thanks. Have a good night Jazz." I sighed, part of me wishing he'd put up a struggle. I should have known better, after all, he didn't want anything to do with me. Then again, he didn't want anything to do with any of the others either. "Have a good night Prowl..." I doubted he heard since he already left but it didn't matter anyhow, I just wanted to get a groon of recharge and forget this whole thing tomorrow... Prowl POV: My helm thumped lightly against the tree trunk I was sitting in as it had been the passed few hours. Usually I enjoyed the peaceful quite but today it just served to grate on my nerves as a contestant reminder that I was alone. My hand opened and closed a few times and I watched the cables and servos expand and retract with each movement. Finally I decided to go see what Jazz was doing, perhaps he'd changed his mind. He wasn't one to hold onto stuff after all... Bumblebee's over chipper laugh drew my attention as he called out Jazz's name and I made my way over to where they were playing some human game that apparently Bumblebee was winning. Jazz didn't appear to be trying very hard though. The little mechs optics caught on mine and he grinned. "Hey Prowl! Why don't ya stop tree hugging and come play with us!? It'll be fun!" Jazz's smile fell as soon as he saw me and I knew I should have just stayed back at base. "No Bumblebee. Thank you though, perhaps next time." He groaned loudly but I continued on my way since I clearly wasn't wanted... I took a deep vent as I dug my shirkin into my side feeling it slice through cables and lines that had already rusted quite badly in the few weeks since is been allowed to get close to Jazz. I'd stopped trying last week and it had been about a month since he had forced my code offline. This was nearly as bad though. I had let myself slip too far, I never should have listened to anything he said. Now I was paying for it. I'd wanted to believe so bad that he would stick around and It'd crushed me in the end. The blade was twisted deeper until it hit a new lair of protoform, one not yet scared. The new tender metal flesh sent a surge of mind numbing pain racing up my struts. My systems crackled with the building of charge from pure pain. It never ceased to amaze me how ones frame could overload on nothing but painful stimulation. My denta ground against each other and I pushed the throwing star just as deeply as I could get it. Twirling it to the side until it hit something it couldn't cut through so easy. My helm fell back on a silent scream as overload ravaged my frame. The feelings warred with each other for dominance before the white hot pleasure of overload wore off leaving me panting in a pool of energon. These were always the most intense overloads. "Make meh hot watching ya. Can ah join ya?" "I'd rather you didn't. I just destressed my systems and I'll already need another cube." He vented before dropping down next to me only to freeze. "Primus Prowl... Yer losing way too much energon!" My helm shook side to side as I rested against my tree. "Leave it... Feels good." My optics felt heavy and Jazz sounded really far way. "Prowl don't go sleep! Yer going offline! Stay with meh!" A light grunt was the best I could manage for a few seconds as my optical feed faded to black. "I don't mind... You were right... Everyone needs a friend. And I don't have one. Stay with me until I fade?" My voice sounded weak in my own audios so I knew he could have barely heard me. Still though, he squeezed my hand tighter even though I couldn't see anything. The unmistakable jostle of being carried at a run injected itself into my mind but I couldn't find the strength to voice my protest. I just hoped Ratchet would be too late to save me... Jazz POV: My peds moved over the cold concrete floor in front of the med bay as I had been the last two day. Ratchet had lost him 5 times already and he was only still with us because he'd managed to get him on the spark stablizer. The door swished open suddenly and the old bot stumbled out looking dead on his peds. "He's stable for now, I need a few groons rest or I'm not going to be any good to anyone. Not to mention I don't have anymore spare parts to fix him up with so he'll be out until his self repairs get it." I slumped some, and nodded. "Ya can take pieces from my frame, ah got some extra kibble. Can ah sit with him?" He nodded his helm before making his way down to the first room to catch a few groons recharge. Primus that sounded good... My fingers tightened in Prowl's as Ratchet finally lifted the forced stasis. He'd been under a whole earth month while Ratchet made sure he got all the rust out of his wounds. I hadn't thought it would take this long but I was glad he could finally leave now. Prowl's hand twitched in mine and I leaned down to brush the other hand down his face. His optics flickered online, skittering about the room before offlining once more. "You're far too good a medic Ratchet... I wish you wouldn't have tried quite so hard." Said medic lifted his favorite wrench but I caught him before he could use it. "Come on Prowl, before ya get yerself beat to a pulp. Ah'll stay with ya." He grunted, and pulled away from me. "I don't want you to stay Jazz, I want to be alone." "So what?! Ya can end up back here?!" His optics caught Ratchet's for a second. "The next time I'll make sure that not even your admirable skills can save my spark. Let me go Jazz, I did not force you." I swallowed thickly. "Don't guilt meh Prowl. Just want ya to know there's one bot that will always be there..." He clenched his denta and jerked his hand from mine as he left the med bay. I caught up to him quickly enough though. "You said that before too, then you left me to join the academy. You were the one that caused me the most pain Jazz, and I don't want you around." My peds stumbled and my jaw dropped as he slipped into his room and up the tree. My processor whirled trying to understand just what he'd said. That couldn't be right, this mech couldn't be the mechling I'd known. "Spook...? Primus they told meh you went offline! Ah came looking as soon as ah could but the center told meh ya offlined! Ah was gonna take ya with meh!" I jumped into the tree and reached out only to get knocked back down. "Spook?..." "Do not call me that! That mech is dead and I don't want to bring him back, you said you would always be there Jazz and you forgot about me! If you'd taken the time to so much as write a letter like you promised to maybe you'd known what happened!" "Ah did write! Ah wrote to ya every orn and ya never once wrote meh back! Can't blame that on meh!" He snarled and climbed higher. "I never once got a letter from you, Jazz!" I swallowed hard and carefully crept closer. "Ah wrote to ya... Ah really did Prowl. Ah still wrote... Even after they told meh... Had to go see a counselor. Thought it would be a good idea to express how ah felt in letters to ya..." His frame shifted slightly as I got closer. "Why would they tell me I didn't recive any mail if I had gotten your letters?" "Ah don't know. Ah swear ah sent them Prowl! Look! Ah kept a copy of every letter ah ever wrote and ah'll let ya read them right now!" My subspace snicked back and I pulled out the carefully kept letters inside. Finally Prowl looked back to me, optics trailing over the neatly folded pack of letters. "This is every letter ah ever sent, read them." He just looked at them for a long klik until I grew tired of waiting and pulled one from the back and opened it. The paper unfolded smoothly and I began reading... "Starshadow. Ah know y'all never get the chance to read this, but ah don't even know if ya read any of the others so maybe it doesn't matter. Ah feel kinda silly even writing this, but Clearview thinks it might help meh deal with losing ya. Ah really miss ya, can't even begin to know where to start in getting over these feelings. When ah came to the center to get ya out ah though meh spark was going to fade when they told meh ya offlined. Ah'd never felt anything like that and ah never want to again. Ahm still struggling with the pain just as bad even deca-cycles later and meh spark aches to have ya with meh back. Ah remember when ya used to spend all night up with meh, just talking. Remember when used to play pranks on the care givers? Still makes meh smile thinking about it. Primus, ah wish ya were here with meh, miss ya so much Spook. Ah'd gladly take yer place without a second thought. Going to the academy wasn't worth losing ya and ah hate ah wasn't there when ya needed meh the most. There's so much more than ah could ever hope to put into words. Ah've come to realize that ah stopped thinking of ya as a friend just deca-cycles after we met. Yer so much more than a friend. Ah love ya Spook. Meh spark belongs to ya even though it's in the well, ah tried to join ya a few orns ago. That's why they sent meh to Clearview... They keep meh under constant watch now and ahm not even allowed to write this letter on meh own. Wish ya were here with meh, ah'd give anything to be able to tell ya how much ah love ya. Someday ah'll get to hold ya again, wish it could be sooner. Ah gotta go now, lights go out early here. Ah'd give anything to have ya back with meh, the times we spent cuddled up with each other were the best of my life so far. Goodbye meh Spook." When I finally looked back at the only mech I had ever truly loved, he wasn't watching me anymore. His gaze was fixed on the thousands of glittering stars that littered the inky blackness of space. My optics flicked to his peds and I couldn't help the fear that maybe I'd lost him for good. I clenched my fist and tried as hard as I could to keep the tears from spilling over. I'd shed more tears for him than everyone else in my life combined. "Spook... If ya really don't want meh here, ah'll go... Ah'd give ya the whole world to see even the tiniest sliver of doubt though, anything to tell meh ya don't really want meh gone. Everything ah did was for ya, ah even got a job so ah could become yer caretaker. Meh sensei at the cyberninja classes agreed to let us live in his top floor so we could be together. If ya ever got meh letters ya would'a know how hard ah worked to be able to give us a life. We were so young but ah did everything for ya, there wasn't anything that ah wouldn't have done in a spark beat and there still isn't. Meh spark still knows ya, even after all this time. If ah'd taken a klik to listen to it instead of meh processor we'd already be passed this. No matter the outcome. If ya truly wish to go offline ah won't stop ya, but ahm not leaving. Ahm gonna be right by yer side holding yer hand and the second yer spark goes out ahm following ya." His whole frame was held far to stiff and still and I gently reached around to catch his hand noting his fingers tightened fractionally into mine. "My whole frame is at odds over being here. My spark knew you were here before I did. I do not know what's going on Jazz. When I paid off the guard to help me fake deactivation I never planned on seeing anyone from my old life. I planned on running as far as I could, and you still found me..." That was close enough to doubt to me and I'd take what ever I could get. "Ahm so glad ah did too..." A few kisses were peppered along his neck but he didn't give any reaction one way or the other. Maybe it was time we both had our peace... Prowl POV: Jazz shifted behind me, tucking me back into his chest and settling into a nitch in the tree. His fingers gently shifted me until I was forced to look at him. The visor he wore constantly retracted to show off deep purple optics and fangs slid from their hiding place. "Ah got ya. This is yer choice to the last second and please don't be scared to back out. Ah just don't want ya to have to feel trapped and hurt anymore. Ah love ya Prowl, nothing will ever change that. Ah'll be right behind ya." My optics brightened as I looked at him. I couldn't believe that he'd really offline us both so I didn't have hurt anymore. I hoped he was telling the truth, but I needed to find out. My helm canted back and he places a few burning kisses along the sensitive cabling, pleasure skittering along my struts as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. "Wanna see ya overload for meh one last time. Yer so beautiful..." One hand slipped down to gently rub at my legs, moving their way up to smooth pets over my valve panel. A small gasp was drug from me and I bit my lip as code induced pleasure tingled over my neronet. "Primus Jazz... You've gotten better at that..." He hummed softly into my audio before kissing my lips. It was just a peck at first but soon his glossa was running over my bottom lip begging entry. Tentitivly I touched back and he allowed me a few moments to just take in everything before taking control from me. My cooling fans were working over time as he ravished my mouth, making my helm feel dizzy. He broke away with a few last strokes over my glossa and nuzzled into my neck blowing super heated vents over the already over stimulated protoform. I couldn't stop my whimper as the sensation finally pushed me over the edge. "Simply beautiful... Ah love ya Prowl, love who ya were, love who ya are and ah love who ever y'all be after this. Come on, before ah change meh mind." He swallowed hard and gently caught my main fuel line. I never even felt the sharp prick of his fangs but I knew they'd peirced the line because of warning about a leak. My vents puffed out in shallow pants and I leaned as close as I could to him, seeking more attention. "Feels better than I felt in a long time Jazz... I'm glad Ratchet was able to save me, would have been a shame to miss this..." Against my neck I felt him smile before a sudden heat made squirm until I saw he had opened his spark. I froze and for a second, so did he, worry and fear washed through his EM field until I allowed my spark to open as well. Jazz sagged into me and let out a sigh as our sparks touched for the second time in our life. The first time we hadn't know what we were doing, our interface protocols had just come online and we'd nearly given our caretakers spark failure. I had thought that was the best I ever felt, somehow this was even better. My vocaliser spit static as Jazz's leg rubbed against my valve and I arched into him seeking more attention. 'Got ya Spook.' His fingers circled me for a moment before lightly teasing just inside to play ample attention to the front most node. "I don't want your fingers Jazz... Please!" His spark jumped a little and he leaned into me, letting something far thicker than his finger nudge at my valve. I was on the edge already and I knew he wasn't going to get to overload before I slipped offline. My fuel was nearly drained by now and I didn't want to leave him with a charge on his chest. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Things had been good when we were young and if I'd gotten the letters none of this would have happened. He'd held onto the love I never knew was reciprocated for almost a thousand vorns. It wasn't likely to vanish now. Finally with a last vent I pushed his helm back some. "Stop." His whole frame froze up and the desperate fear flaring from his spark was impossible to miss. "I meant drinking, not interfacing. I want to see just what you learned since I last saw you." He still seemed very unsure as a few gentle licks were placed over the fang punctures, healing them up. "Ya want a cube...?" I nodded my helm and the complete relief that over flowed his spark into mine made me laugh. It wasn't funny really, It'd just been so long since I had a reason to be happy and I made sure to push that along when he prodded me in question. He smiled, pulling out a cube from his subspace that made me grumble, no doubt Ratchet put him up to it. "Not that bad, besides, ah got a few rust sticks tucked away that'll get rid of the bad taste." I huffed but took the green colored medical grade anyhow and knocked it back. It was was just as bad as I'd feared and I shuddered a little before Jazz handed over the sweet treats. "You eat the other one, thank you." He smiled lightly and rubbed my hands, just watching me for a long time before he finally said anything. "Ah really hope ya don't change yer mind again. Ah don't really wanna go offline now that yer back, but if ah can't have ya here there's really no point." I sighed and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "I just want to be happy again. I used to be, and I know that you can make me that way again. I'm just scared to have you leave. I can't take that again and I need your word that if you every find yourself growing tried of me you'll at least allow me to rest in peace." He vented, and gave me look. "Ah held onto ya this long thinking ya were offline. Ya really think ahm gonna give ya one seconds peace now that ah got ya back? Ahm gonna be the biggest pain the way ya ever met." I smirked and pushed him some. "Starting a deca-cycle ago." His jaw dropped some before snorting. "Ya love meh and ya know it!" A sharp buck of his hips cut off anything else I may have said as a keen escaped from my vocaliser. "Primus yer tight... Didn't ya interface with anyone after meh?" Jazz's forehelm rested on mine for a moment as he allowed me a few kliks to adjust to him, thankfully. "I have, but you're the only one I've let use my valve." I didn't have to be able to see him to know there was a smug smile plastered over his face. "Ah feel very privileged, Spook." Lips claimed mine in a gentle kiss that let us share the last bite of rust stick. "Humm. Can't tell which ah like better." My face flushed as he smirked before carefully rolling me onto my back so he could lay over me. The ever so slight movements of his spike against my over sensitive valve were nearly driving me crazy now that I wasn't distracted. "Ya OK Shadow?" At this point I didn't even bother to correct him on my name, I just wanted that processor blowing overload only he could give me... Jazz POV: My frame felt so heavy as I finally came back online and my processor was really fuzzy. I remembered coming back here with Prowl, then I offered to-... I bolted straight up with a strangled keen as I looked around wildly for any sign it may just be a bad line of code. I couldn't see Prowl anywhere but that didn't mean he was OK. What if I hadn't been able to go through with it and he left to finish the job?! My vents locked up and I tumbled from the tree, systems already red lining. Until the door opened. It was Spook and all the tension fled my frame sending me crumpling to the ground. Arms caught me before I hit and I found enough strength to wrap them around his neck. "Primus... What happened?" Something tickled over my frame as Spook sat me down carefully so I could see Ratchet standing there with his arms crossed. "I managed to face you into temporary stasis lock, I thought I'd need Ratchet to get you back up and running. Sorry I caused you so much upset Jazz." He slipped under my arm and I nuzzled him getting a smile I hadn't seen since he was only a few vorns old. "Brings back lots of old memories, remember ya being the one slumped over in bed in need of a medic a few times." "Yes, until they threatened to separate us and we had to tone it down it bit. Such a shame really, I miss coming to with my valve packed so full it couldn't hold another drop with you cuddled into my back." His chin rested on my shoulder and I glanced at him from the corner of my optics. "Ya know there's really nothing stopping us right?" Prowl let out a wicked sounding snarl that had me scrambling to fix what ever I'd done until I saw it was Ratchet that had his attention. The wrench in his hand clearly the cause. "Ah think ya better put that down Ratch." Spook shifted forward some when he didn't subspace it let out a long rumbling growl. "You better watch who you're growling at! I'm too old to be taking scrap from young wet behind the ears pups like you!" He swung but Prowl pulled back just in time and sheared the weapon in half with a throwing star. "I'm not a pup. Do not raise your hand toward him again or I'll relive you of it." I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped he curled back around me with a light purr. "Kinda sexy when yet all growly Mr. Mittens." His optics narrowed at the old hated nickname. "Don't tempt me." I smirked a little and pulled something from my subspace making him bite my helm hours as hard was he could without causing pain. "I'm hardly a kitten any longer, I don't need to play with string."... But he LIKED to play with string. I laughed as I tugged the ball of string just in time to pull it from his reach before he pounced on it. Kicking the tiny back with his back peds while his front ones held it. A yank on the other end only managed to tie a knot in it until he left it go to bounce around waiting for it to move. I yanked it a crossed the room and in a circle sending him sliding before he finally caught it once more and flipped onto his back to kick the stuffing out of it... I smiled as he finally gave up on the string and trotted over to bat me me lightly. I was glad he kept his claws nearly trimmed, if they're been any longer he could do serious damage with those love taps. "What? Humm? Gonna give meh Kitty kisses?" His optics rolled as I patted my lap and he finally shifted back to lean over me so we could kiss properly. "Yer not as tough as ya think, ah know all yer weaknesses and ahm not afraid to exploit them at all." He glared lightly but gave it up when I kissed his nose. "I never met anyone besides you than was Ok with my being a shifter, even the wolf I met one time was scared." I shrugged. "Ah've always been partial to cats. Besides, yer big, but yer just a pussy cat. Couldn't hurt anyone without a good reason and ah know ya'd never hurt meh on purpose." Fingers brushed down my chest gently before he trailed a line of kisses to my bumper where he rest his helm. "I think I may need to see Ratchet as well. My helm feels dizzy suddenly..." I blinked before running a soft hack to find him running low on fuel. "Here, this should make ya feel better. Yer systems are still trying to catch up from yer injuries." He glanced up at me but made no effort to move so I did it for him. "Ya OK?" A shake of his helm had me already on my way to Ratchet. "Ah got ya." "I think my systems aren't refining my fuel well enough. I'll probably end up having to fuel with pre-processed energon for the next few cycles." I wasn't taking my chances, I wanted Ratchet to confirm that. Thankfully he was still in his medbay, and came right over when I sat Prowl down. "What did this glitch do this time?! I'll put you in a cone if you end up here because you did something foolish again!" Spook blew out a vent. "I believe my systems just aren't up to refining my fuel well enough yet, a few cycles on processed energon should clear up the issue. I told you before Ratchet. If and when I decided to offlined my self, I won't make the mistake of under estimating your abilities. As of now, I have no plans on trying again though." He had no idea how much that soothed my spark to know. "Here, drink this and tell me how you feel." The offered cube was knocked back and I nudged him lightly until he caught my hand and held it still. My chin rested on his shoulder leaning in slightly so I could kiss his neck. For the next few kliks just sat there until he finally nodded. "I'm beginning to feel much better now, Ratchet. Thank you." The grumpy old medibot grumbled something before handling me several more cubes of the rust colored energon. "You're going to burn that faster than regular energon, Prowl. If you drink them all and you're still having an issue processing your own fuel I'm going to have to put you under and pick you apart until I find the issue." "Great. Let's hope this fixes it." His hand tightened in mine and I used it to help him from the table. "Come on, I'll fix this up so it taste better for ya. Pretty sure ah can hunt up some human things suitable enough to make a few cubes of creamed energon. Even put it in a bowl for ya." His lips curled up and he bumped me. "I still wish I knew what every happened to those letters. Things would have been so different if I'd gotten them." I inclined my helm. "For sure. Ahm just so glad yer here now and ah wasn't allowed to go offline. Would have really sucked if I got there only to find out ya were weren't there." He nodded. "Thankfully that won't ever happen. I'm here now and I have on intentions of leaving for anything short of you making me." "There's something y'all never have to worry about. Cept maybe for a few groons while ah put together parties on yet separation cycle. Just promise y'all never jump the to conclusions without talking to meh. Ah would hate for us to end up offline over yer refusal to voice yer thoughts." The door to his room opened smoothly but his room wasn't empty. Optimus was standing at the base of the tree. "Would you please just act like you hear me, please." "I can hear you just fine now. How long have you been talking to my tree?" Prowl POV: Jazz's arm tightened a tiny bit as Optimus turned from where he was looking into the tree and toward us. "Oh, at least I know you're not just ignoring me. How are you feeling?" The real question he wanted to ask was only given voice by the tention hanging thickly enough to cut with my stars. 'Will we be losing you' "I'm doing better than I have been since I was a youngling. I've been through a lot the last several orns but but things have worked themselves out and I don't foresee any other issues." His whole frame visably sagged as he blew out a vent. "I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to talk about what caused such an issue to begin with?" My peds paused but Jazz nudged me. "Can't make ya but ah really think it time ya stop hiding, Spook. Ah know it's hard for ya to let others in because yer scared to get hurt, but not everyone is out to get ya. Sometimes things just got jumbled around, besides, y'all always have meh even if everyone else leaves, which ah doubt very much will happen." My optics flicked between them for a klik before I finally blew out a vent. "I was put into the center when I was just 5 vorns old after my carrier offlined. I never knew who my sparker was. That's where I met Jazz, we were given a room together and it didn't take long for us to notice the other." "If by notice ya mean ah got jumped because someones protocols came online early." I flicked my optics to give Jazz light glare. "Well you certainly noticed me then." "As did every other bot in mess hall when ya were panel deep in meh valve." I snorted as Optimus tried to cover his laugh. "Are you going to keep interrupting my story?" "Are ya gonna keep miss playing facts?" "I'm not miss playing facts! I'm cutting bits out, but if you'd like me to stop by all means I can go in depth about that time you got your heavy base speaker lodged in your valve for a orn! I still have no idea why you wouldn't just go to medibot." He threw his hands up. "Ya had to go there! Ya know why ah wouldn't go! They took pictures and made meh stand there while everyone laughed!" "You were the one worried about me missing details. Should I continue or were you happy with the way I was telling the story?" He grumbled at me, crossing his arms as Optimus failed at hiding his chuckle. "As I was saying. Me and Jazz became very close quickly though neither of us realized just how close until got out of the med bay last cycle. We had both applied to try and get into the accademy, but only Jazz was excepted. I knew it wouldn't be easy to let him go but I had anyhow and he promised that he'd keep in touch with me. I never got any of his letters though and I'm not sure what happened now. At the time I had thought that he'd forgotten about me." Arms wrapped around my middle pulling me back into Jazz's chest as he's nuzzled my neck. "Couldn't ever forget about ya... Ah though ya were mad that ah left so ya weren't writing back. If ah knew ya missed even one letter ah would'a kidnaped so ah could read it to ya in person." A smile found its way onto my face as his hands played with mine. "It took meh a few vorns in accademy but as soon as ah got done ah went right to the center to get Prowl. Ah'd done everything ah could and it had worked out great. Ah had a job so I could take care of us, meh sensei offered to let us live in his top floor and the center had agreed to let meh look after him since ah was a few vorns older and they knew how close we were. Then ah found out, someone." He glared at me and I shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "Decided to fake their own deactivation, which I didn't find out about until his glitched aft got out of Ratchet's medbay. Glitch. Ah spent 5 vorns in the institution because of ya." I sighed, hugging his arms closer to me until he finally gave up the glare. "I'm sorry Jazz. Trust me, if I thought for a second that it was just a mix I would have gladly waited how ever long it took you to come for me." Warm venues tickled my neck as he nuzzled into me, dropping a few kisses here and there. "But ah finally got ya back, Starshadow. Just took the long way around." I smiled softly, just taking in the warm comfort flowing from him was Optimus watched. "So... You're going to be Ok now then? You realize that you could have caused allot of trouble." Jazz huffed. "That's what he does best. Don't let this lazy act fool ya. Spook here drove the caregivers up the wall with his tricks and pranks, no one but meh every knew it was him either. He's too smart for his own good." I huffed. "Don't go telling him that. I don't go outting all your secrets." "Oh, what about the speaker thing we agreed to never speak of?" "You'll just have to punish me I guess." His helm fell forward some with a small growl. "Don't tease. Not nice, Spook..." "Who's teasing? We have a lot of time to catch up on. You just have to catch me first." He blinked but that was all the time I needed to already be clearing the roof with him yelling after me...  
Prowl POV: My vents were working over time to clear the heat from my frame but it wasn't enough and soon I'd either have to give up or find some place to hide. I was going with the latter, I'd never had quite this much fun and having him hunt me down was a thrill all its own. My peds stopped soundlessly on a branch and I took a moment to blend with the tree before allowing my systems to rest. A flash of white pausing a few trees away made my vents stop. Thankfully the breeze was moving away from Jazz so he's couldn't smell me. His face lifted toward me and he sniffed at the air before shaking himself lightly. "Yer better at this than ah gave ya credit for, Spook. Still gonna find ya though, have yet to lose meh prey." Then he'd vanished and I waited a few kliks to finally allow my vents to work once more... I groaned as I slipped into the cool water of the lake. Thankful to finally get some relief of the heat that had been blistering my systems for the last orn and a half. I had to go back to get fuel once already, which didn't have to be processed thankfully. I had enough to last me another 5 groons at most now though and I was beginning to tire of this game. I lost track of the number of times I had to self overload just to get my core temp to mellow out. With a huff I turned my sensors back to normal. They were just driving up my temp and I was more than ready to be caught anyhow... A single strangled keen escaped was I brushed the inner most node I could reach in my valve. I was sure Jazz should have found me by now and I was going crazy. My sensors picked up movement behind me and I didn't even have time to turn before I found myself pinned against the other side of the bank. A low growl sent shivers down my struts as hips ground against mine. "Mehn!" Claws dug into my hips as he bucked against my aft a few times before something hot splattered over my legs. "Yours! Please Jazz!" I was shoved forward enough to get fully onto the bank before he had me pinned down, spike already buried to the hilt inside me. Over me he arched forward, overload racing through his systems for the second time. I'd never seen him this worked up and I was reminded very much of when I had gone into rut. My optics brightened in realization before I pushed back onto him getting a fees love bites. "Its Jazz OK. I understand that you can't help it and I'm not worried about you hurting me. I'm glad to be able to help you but I'm going to need to get us both fuel before the next cycle or I'm going to drop into stasis lock." He didn't offer any response, he just laid over me panting and I knew he must have really stressed his systems. "Sorry Jazz, if I'd have know what was going on I wouldn't have hidden so well... You OK?" I tried to turn to look at him but he bit my neck until I left him push me back down. His hips bucked against mine as claws pulled me into each thrust until I finally reached overload. This time he didn't stop though. Jazz's harsh pants puffed over my neck, his plating met mine on each thrust. His spike was buried to the hilt inside me and I couldn't stop the choked off screams as he shoved me into one overload after another after another. His spike scraped my sparking tank with each buck of his hips and I knew I was addicted to having him like this. Fangs caught my neck as he snarled and shot more hot fluid deep into my valve, drawing a sobbed out keen from me. "Primus Jazz I don't think you've ever made me quite this hot! Pound me! I want you to fill me so full it splatters from my valve with every thrust of your hips!" He panted hard and his chest hit my back as he curled into me forcing his spike even deeper than before. Transfluid flooded into my valve and gushed back out around his spike as I screamed through the most intense overload I'd ever had! Primus it felt good. My frame was still twitching as my optics powered down without permission followed in short order by the rest of me leaving me to Jazz's care until I came back online... Jazz POV: My helm felt really fuzzy and I couldn't remember anything passed leaving the base after Prowl. Maybe I'd hit my helm durning or chase. Another frame shifted next to me and I online ahm optic to see Prowl watching me. "What happened?" He tipped his helm before chuckling. "You had a rut cycle and I just got back from Ratchet." I winced and looked away. "Ah hurt ya that bad huh..." "Oh no! You didn't hurt me at all, I just needed to have the new sparks destabilized and get a grounder before it was too late, I figured you'd be coming out of your cycle the next few days. I missed being able to with you, though you were a beast in the berth, I'm going to miss that." I swallowed and looked at him. "Back up. What did ya say?" An optic ridge arched. "That you were a beast in bed?" "No. The part about having our sparklings destabilized. Ya couldn't talk to meh?" His optic ridge furrowed. "I didn't want to take the chance on them being to old to get rid of. I didn't know your feelings on them but I knew that I was not ready to care for a sparkling, let alone 3." I glanced up at him before pulling my optics to the floor. "Jazz?..." "Ah just wish we could have talked about it. Ah always thought I'd like to have a lil one of meh own running about. Bothers meh ya wouldn't even let meh have a say in what happened to it." I pulled my legs up and he curled into my side. "I'm sorry Jazz... I didn't know it would cause you so much distress, if I'd known I wouldn't have done it." Lips pressed kisses into my neck and I blew out a vent. "Perhaps later on we'll try again, I don't how well I liked the idea of carrying though. Always kind of freaked me out." I raised an optic ridge and nudged him gently. "Ya never wanted to carry? Ah always thought ya'd make a good carrier." He chuckled softly and kissed me. "Was that your devious plan my love? You have me back for 2 orn and you want to have me knocked up." I pushed him lightly but he caught my hand kissing it. "Maybe not so soon. Ah like the idea of carrying, think ah'd be good at it and since ya don't seem up to it ah'd like to try." I really hoped he wouldn't deny me the chance. I had always thought I'd have a few little ones growing up. Granted in those visions I'd always pictured Spook to be they're carrier, but hey I sure wouldn't mind. "Maybe later on. It's far too soon to be making decisions on someone else's life when we aren't even fully sure where we're going. I'd like to say we'll be together until were offline from old age but the truth is, neither of us know whats going to happen and I don't want any bitlet of mine growing up without one or both of its creators. We both know how hard that is and I won't do that to our little one." As much as I wanted our bitlet I knew that Spook was right. We'd only just found each other again and it would be foolish to jump into something that big. After all, it wasn't like we're couldn't try again late when we had a better idea of what was going on. "Ah guess ah should get a grounder too. Come on Mittens." "I told you not to call me that."... Ratchet looked up as we stepped into the room and I plopped on a table. "Can I help you?" Spook nodded. "We were hoping that you'd install a grounder into him as well. I'd rather avoid any accidents since we're not ready to take care of a sparkling and it will cause too much stress for him to destabilize it if he happened to kindle." I nodded and the old medibot picked something from a drawer. "Open your spark and let me have your data port to take your plain receptors offline." I did as I was told and it only took seconds for him to get it in place. However when he ran a scan to make sure everything was Ok, he locked up. Another swept over me and I squeezed Starshadow's hand. "What if we were too late?" "Calm Jazz, if it happened that you've kindled we'll find a way to care for it. It's not the route I would have hoped but I know how much it would mean and I refuse to take that away. Everything will be fine." My frame sagged as Ratchet finished his fourth scan. "Ahm sparked aren't ah?" He looked at me for a second before shaking his helm making me pull back some in surprise. If that wasn't why he was worried, what was it? "Your spark has the same resonance as Prowl's, you're his sparkmate..." My optics brightened in full fledged shock this time. Prowl's fingers tightened in mine and I looked up at him to find him smiling. "That's some of the best news I've heard in a long time. It really explains so much about what we went through and went we reacted so strongly to our hurtels." I blinked up and him and he kissed my lips lightly. "This is really unbelievable..."... Prowl POV: I sighed, just resting my helm in Jazz's lap as he petted my audios with one hand. The other was lightly pinching each of my toes on my front paw. It felt so good and my frame was more relaxed than I had been in a long time. A soft chuckle sounded above me and I flicked my optics up to see Jazz smiling. "Sorry, ya just look so relaxed and happy. Really missed having ya this close and am never gonna let ya go again." I yawned widely and nuzzled into his neck, playing a few licks there that got me another welcome laugh. "Ah don't how anyone is scared of ya. Yer just a big ball of fluffy love and Kitty kisses." "You make me sound like a push over. Just cause I like you doesn't mean I can't fight." He tipped his helm to the side and I knew he couldn't understand me, it didn't really matter though. My frame shifted back and I kissed him before offering a hand up. "Where are ya going?" "I'm not about to have you locked at in here all day. I thought maybe we'd go catch that concert you were babbling about 9 orns ago." "Ah didn't babble, ya didn't even give meh enough time to really tell ya about it, just chased meh off..." His voice grew distant and I hurried to correct my mistake. "I'm sorry Jazz. We were both going through a lot but I'm not about to make that mistake again. I was angry because I believed you forgot about me so I didn't want anything to do with you. It hurt to be around you because I still loved you so much and I though that you didn't feel the same. That was a mistake, and I won't soon be repeating it. I love you, and I want you to be able to do the things you like. Come on." He finally looked up and I pulled him into a gentle kiss that left or lips tingling from barely there sensation. "Thanks Spook. Ya sure yer gonna be able to sit through it though? Know how much ya hate loud noises." "You're worth it. I'm sure Bumblebee would like to join you as well." He grinned wide and bounced on his peds before practically dragging me from the room... Optimus POV: I blew out a vent as I looked around the room. Prowl still hadn't left his room and I hadn't seen him in nearly 7 cycles. Honestly I was getting worried, I knew that I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Ped falls behind me made me look back to find the object of my current thoughts a few steps in front of Jazz. That helped to put my processor at ease and I found I was able to sit much more comfortably in my chair. "Hey nature bot! Bout time ya get yer aft moving!" Bumblebee turned so he was leaning over the back of the couch and grinned at the two. "What kept you guys locked up so long? Are you doing OK now Prowl?" Bulkhead reached out to pat his back as Prowl nodded. "Yes, I'm doing far better than I was. Thank you." He nodded and Jazz hopped up beside Bumblebee who began babbling about something or other. I really didn't care what they were talking about, my whole attention was on Prowl. His optics caught mine, helm tipping to the side before he started my way. Just seeing him out willingly was welcome since he usually secluded himself in his room. "I'm glad to see you're coming out on your own. I believe Jazz is a good influence on you." The corners of his mouth turned up. It wasn't much but it was a start, he rarely allowed anyone to see how he's felt and I was glad to be given the small trust. "Are you busy?" The question threw me for a second before I shook my helm and made a spot on the chair for him to sit if he needed to talk. "No, I'm here when ever you need me Prowl. Everything ok?" "Everything is fine. Me and Jazz are going to a concert he heard about a few months ago, I thought maybe you'd like to join us. He's taking Bumblebee as well." For a second I thought it was a joke, until I realized that this was Prowl, and he didn't joke. "Um, sure I'd like to come along. I didn't think you'd be into loud music though?" That made him sigh. "I'm not, I prefer quite, but Jazz has been looking forward to this and if I don't go he won't either." That made sense. "Hey Prowl! Come on already! You can talk to your boyfriend later!" Bumblebee blasted his horn until Prowl snatched up something from the floor and wailed it at him. It hit dead center and he unfurled to grab his helm. "Oww! Frag that hurt! Take a joke Prowl!" "I'm fully capable of taking a joke. However, the concert doesn't start for another few hours and Optimus may have things to do before going. You need to learn patience. If you can't wait then you can go yourself." The little yellow mech crossed his arms and stuck his glossa out. "Best keep your intake closed before I decide to put something in it." My jaw dropped some, if I hadn't heard it my self I never would have believed it. "Come on. I have nothing that needs done and I know how excited Bumblebee can get." I smiled when he looked back to me before testing my luck by playing my hand on his back. I wasn't brushed off so I counted that as a good sign even though he stepped a little faster a few paces as if trying to out walk me. He gave up quickly enough though and let me ran my fingers the length of his back, even leaning in slightly... My optics wandered over the black and golden mech once more as he shifted against the soft grassy back. His optics were offline and he seemed to be recharging, I didn't buy the act though. At any hint of threat I knew he would be up in an instant. Now though, he was just relaxed. My hand brushed his lightly testing to see if he'd pulled away but he nudged back. Hand opening the whole way and for a second I just watched him before placing mine inside. I didn't really know what I expected to happen, part of me thought he'd get up and move but he didn't. His fingers curled around mine and I couldn't help but smile at my success. At least I knew he liked me a little. *Are you enjoying yourself?* The sudden question startled me and he chuckled quitely. *Ah, yes. Thank you for inviting me. Not that I'm not glad, but why the sudden change?* He hummed lightly and finally onlined his optics to look at me. *I've spent my whole life hiding from everyone because I was scared to be hurt... I didn't want anyone else to leave me behind like Jazz did, and finding out that he'd never really left, that it was only a mix up... I guess I'm just ready to let go and try to make friends again.* That sounded like a good enough reason to me. I'd spent a long time trying to get him to come out of his shell and I wasn't going to waste the chance now. *I'm glad. I really hope that you'll like spending time with us enough to stop locking yourself in your room.* He huffed lightly. *I much prefer your company to Bumblebee's. I'm still not ready to be around someone so... Enthusiastic, for long.* A soft laugh escaped at the pause to find the right word. *Yes, he can be rather excitable at times. He's still a few hundred vorns younger than you though and barely a grown mech. He'll settle with age.* Prowl blew out a soft vent before yawning wide. *Or when I duck tape him to the ceiling.* *No ones duck taping Bumblebee to the ceiling. Not even you.* *Will you punish me Optimus?* The question made me swallow hard, trying to dislodge the lump that had come to call my throat home. Ah least until I realized he wasn't implying my mind had drifted off to. *Are you OK?* *Yes. Sorry, I'm just a little out of sorts today.* He watched me for a few seconds before tugging my hands over into his lap. *You're very tense. When's the last time you overloaded? It's an easy way to get rid of stress.* For a second I thought maybe my mind had slipped away again until he said my name, bringing me back. *Sorry. It's been nearly 3 vorns now. I haven't had a partner and I find it difficult to reach overload on my own. Besides, I was busy looking after the crew.* His lips tugged down before he shook his helm. *You need to keep up with your needs as well. Care to spend the night?* My optics brightened. *Jazz won't mind?* *Well he's fragging Bumblebee behind a bush so I should guess not.* My optic ridges pulled down as I took notice that our company wasn't in sight, then a yellow ped popped out of the bush followed by a scream of Jazz's name that was almost down out by the music. A few humans closest to us looked our way before returning their attention to the show. *What do you say we bail early? I think Jazz is pretty well distracted unless you'd like to catch the rest of the show?" Fingers drifted over my side and I shivered a little at the barely there shocks of pleasure. *I can listen to music anytime, I've been trying to get your attention long enough and I'm not about to give you a chance to change your mind now. Come on.* He laughed as I tugged him after me until we were away from the humans and able to transform. Optimus POV: My vents hitched as my back hit the wall and Prowl's lips meet mine in a searing kiss that seemed out of place coming from someone so closed up. Maybe I'd been looking at him all wrong this whole time. His mouth left mine and I had to fight just to stay on my peds as he lowered to nibble an extra sensitive wire near my spike housing. "Primus Prowl! I'm not-! Ah! Please I'm going to-!" My vocaliser spit static as the panel slid back and I splattered Prowl in transfluid. My legs finally gave out but he caught me and helped me onto the small berth in the corner. "Frag I'm sorry..." "For what? After not overloading for 3 vorns its expected to reach release quicker." Daft fingers tweaked the inside of my knee joint, sparking arousal in my already spent frame as he carefully pushed my legs apart. My optics brightened as I realized what he was doing. It'd been a long time since I left anyone touched my valve and I wasn't so sure I wanted to break that. The thought of having Prowl go back to hiding kept me mute though. The last mech I allowed to use my valve was far from gentle, and even the forced interfaces It'd had were more pleasant than that had been. I didn't want to think about that right now though. Fingers circled around the outside lightly, one teasing just passed the rim every so often as the other hand moved over my frame picking out each little hot spot. A light kiss was pressed to my lips and I hesitantly returned it as he settled between my legs. Something far thicker than his fingers nudging into my valve. His optics bore into mine as I stretched to fit him inside me until he was fully sheathed. It felt nothing like I'd feared and I shifted my hips into him a little getting a smirk. "I'm OK, just move." Prowl nuzzled into my neck and finally began a sedate pace that I quickly grew tried of. Thankfully he seemed to realize and soon the whole bed was rocking back and forth. My fingers tightened into his back, holding on as if they thought he may bolt any second. I wasn't going to least any longer this time if he kept that up. A snarl escaped him and he bared his denta, giving an extra hard thrust that tipped me over the edge. Scolding hot fluid rushed over my insides and I couldn't stop the strangled keen at I clutched him to me. He growled low, hips jutting forward on short slow deep thrust that hit my sparkling tank each time. The stretch in my valve felt wonderful and I reached up lazily trace lines over a jump jet. His pace picked up once more though making my optics snap too his in shock. "Primus Prowl! You're a beast!" "You have no idea."... My vents whirled and I couldn't even think straight as another overload raced through my frame. I'd been through 7 at least so far, probably more but I lost count. I knew my valve couldn't hold much more. Another buck of Prowl's hips and he tugged me flush with him, fluid gushed into me and I sobbed as my valve finally had all it could take. Transfluid sloshed back out gushing down my legs and triggered another overload as Prowl bit at my neck. A low rumbled I could feel more than hear shook my plating as he popped his spike free with a wet sucking sound, letting all the pent up fluid rush from me. "Primus Prowl. I really hope you intended to keep me over night because I don't think I can move from this berth..." A soft smile formed on his face and he shook his helm. "You're more than welcome to use my bed Optimus. I usually recharge in my tree anyhow." He made to leave but I caught him. "Don't have to go to the tree... Do you?" He just looked at me for a second before smiling and settling into my chest so I could hold him. "You aren't going to be happy when that dries in your plating..." "I'll deal with it then... Right not I just want recharge..." He nuzzled me, placing a few kisses here and there before just snuggling up into me and letting his systems power down for a much needed nap... Jazz POV: I huffed, watching Prowl as he finally began to wake up. His optics came online and he stretched out wide before a smile spread over his face when he saw me. "Morning Jazz. Sorry for ducking out on you last night. Optimus needed to destress and I couldn't think of a better way than facing him offline. Did wonders for us." I shook my helm and helped him from the larger mechs chest. "Next time tell meh yer leaving. Got worried when ya weren't there." He sighed and kissed me softly. "Sorry Jazz I thought if I said anything you'd leave the concert and I know how much you were looking forward to it." Fingers plucked at my chest lightly before he kissed one of the paint scuffs I'd picked up from Bumblebee. "This has to go. I don't want any part of him left on you, you're mine." I arched an optic ridge at him. "Kinda hot when ya get all possessive of meh. Seems ya got lots of marks from Optimus though, what are we gonna do about that?" He chuckled softly and nibbled my neck. "Maybe get you your own set. How would that make you feel?" My optics brightened and I pulled back to look at him fully. This would be a huge step for him, and so soon. Clearly he'd been aching for company far more than he let on. "Ah think ahm willing to try, kinda like Bee but we'll take one step at a time." He pulled a slight face before shaking his helm. "You know I'll indulge you, Jazz. Just try and keep him settled, not used to someone to high strung." "Ahm sure we could tire him out. We sure will make for an odd bunch." He chuckled some. "For sure, thank you, Jazz. I think I may need to have Ratchet check Optimus over. I thought he should be awake by now, maybe I played a little harder than I thought." That made me laugh because I knew just how hard Prowl could play and if he's hasn't held back, Optimus wouldn't stand a chance. "I'm awake. Just resting, my helm hurts..." Prowl slipped over to him and helped him to sit up. "Ah'll go grab a few cubes of medical grade. It'll get ya feeling better so long as Prowl can contain himself until ah back." "Keep it up. I'll take you out in the woods and have my way with you." The corners of my lips tugged into a smirk. "Threatening meh with a good time isn't a good strategy to keep meh quite." He rolled his optics before I found myself flattened on the floor with him smirking down at me. "How about this then. You hurry and get his fuel so I can see how many overloads it takes to fry YOUR processor." Denta nipped at my helm horns and I couldn't bite back my keen as he chuckled in my audio before letting me up once more. "Primus yer every bit as bad as ya used to be!" "I do aim to please." He smirked and I hurried off to grab the needed items so I could get to the fun part... Prowl POV: I blew out a long vent as my systems finally began to cool off. Fingers ran lightly over my back but I couldn't be bothered to worry over whose they were. I just knew I liked it. Below me Optimus grunted and shifted enough so my depressurized spike popped free from his valve with a sucking sound. "Primus... I don't know where you 2 get your stamina but please feel free to share." "Thought we did... How are you feeling? We didn't over work your valve did we? I'm sure Ratchet will have something to help." The fingers rubbed a little harder and I and was pretty sure it was Optimus doing it. "I'm OK for now. I need recharge though." He pulled me a little closer, wrapping his arms fully around me and I smiled. It was far easier to relax into him than I thought it would be and I nuzzled into his neck, getting a few kisses to my shoulder. "Nice to have you finally loosen up Prowl, took long enough to get your attention though." I chuckled lightly. "You've had it for a while, I was just hesitant to allow anyone close." A surprised noise filled l the quite room, only being joined by the soft lulling hum of our systems. "Maybe I should have cornered you for a while then. How much of our time did I waste?" I chuckled softly and leaned into his petting. "I've wasted way more time than I care to look back on. Not just with you, but with everyone. I hope to break that habit though. Care to help?" Under me, Optimus tightened his arms fractionally. "I thought you'd never ask. I'm ready to be able loosen up as well. It's been too long since I've let myself get close to anyone as well." "Then I guess we both have some getting used to each other to do. I really hope Jazz can keep Bumblebee calmed down, his over enthusiasm is surely not something I'm looking forward to." Optimus laughed and brushed the backs of his fingers down my face. "I'm sure by the time you're both through with him he'll have no energy left for anything but recharge." I sighed, leaning into the warm comfort of the larger frame under me. "His systems will adjust, as will yours and you'll be able to keep up with us." A hand tightened in mine and I glanced to the side to Jazz, watching me with one very dim optic online. "Ah'll keep Bee out of yer plating." My fingers squeezed his gently. "I know you'll try. We'll work something out." The corners of his lips pulled up before the hand in mine tugged me down with him to cuddle me close. A low chuckle sounded before both of us were drawn into Optimus's arms. It felt so good to be surrounded by so much love and care, I could hardly believe that I'd gone this long without it and I knew I couldn't go back. No matter how short a time I had them, my systems rebeled at the mere thought of them leaving. "Ahm sure we will. Who knows, lil Bee might not even like it with us. Just exploring our options." I nuzzled into Jazz's neck and couldn't stop the pleased purr that rumbled from me when he tipped his helm in submission. "Hope ya don't mind yer coding being online now. Just don't go crazy on meh." My optics rolled as I kissed his jaw. "We aren't nearly as obsessed with dominance as wolves. Pride creates a family bond and a need in the alpha to protect those in it. Unlike wolves though we lack the drive to keep other members submissive." He seemed to think for a second before slowly nudging my helm to the side and kissing my throat softly. His optics met mine when he pulled back making me arch am optic ridge. "How's that make ya feel?" "Little more charged up than I was a second ago. Feels good." He looked confused for a second before shaking it off. "Cats are weird. Ah guess it's better for the other members though. Especially since ahm not so sure about ya being the alpha." I laughed and shook my helm. "Pride is about equality, the only thing that makes me the alpha is the hightened desire to protect and care for the other members. I'd rather you just left things how they are. If you insist on being alpha the code will go offline and it will be much more difficult to deal with Bumblebee. If the code reconizes him as pride it'll make it easier to handle his excitablity." For a second he just looked at me before inclining his helm and granting me access to his neck. "Ah'll deal then, ah don't wanna make things harder on ya. Yer gone through a lot already and an don't wanna inhibit yer progress." He brushed his fingers down my cheek and I leaned into the attention. "You know that doesn't mean I won't submit to what you want Jazz, it just means that things will work smoother. Just like before." "Ah know Prowl. Ah shouldn't have said anything anyhow, ah need ya happy more than ah need to be in charge. Beside, ah know ya don't work like that. Ya like meh pounding yer valve way too much to ever give it up." I smirked and pushed him gently. "That is true, though I like you just well when you're on your hands and knees begging me to fill you so full it gushes from your valve with each thrust." His optics darkened and I chuckled, one hand leaving his to circle around his already clenching port. My lips claimed his in a heated kiss as I rolled him over and settled between his parted thighs. "Primus! Again?! You're both animals!" We both stopped to look at Optimus as he flopped a pillow over his helm before picking up where we left off...  
Optimus POV: I arched an optic ridge as Bumblebee set something very small and fuzzy on the floor. "Where did you find that?" "Some lady was just giving them away! Isn't it so cute?!" The little ball of fluff tumbled over its own peds and flopped sideways with a shrill noise. "Aww! It wants to play!" Someone pushed me lightly and I glanced back as Prowl rubbed against my side and around to my front where he leaned back into me. "Here. You look like you could use this." I snatched a cube of high grade and tugged him over into my lap as I sat in the chair. "Thank you. Did you recharge well?" I inclined my helm and rubbed over his back as he drank his fuel. "Yer giving Prowl highgrade? Just wait till he gets overcharged, he's adorable." The mech in my lap snorted but snatched the other cube from Jazz anyhow... Bumblebee came running back into the room after being gone a few breems and held something up in triumph. "Hey, ah don't think ya should do that!-" It was too late though. He'd clicked on the little laser pointer and Prowl went ridged in my lap, a low growl rumbling from him. His optics were locked onto the little red dot and suddenly he was out of my lap and a crossed the room. He wasn't Prowl anymore though... I'm his place was a massive black and golden panther. My optics brightened as I took in the far to familiar frame. My throat felt tight and I couldn't stop the shocks of arousal. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the memories of this cat catching me were still as fresh in my mind was the day I first saw him. "Prowl..." It really shouldn't have surprised me, now that I looked back he'd had given plenty of clues if I'd bothered to notice them. After I'd been caught he hadn't left my side, the first 2 orns he'd demanded interfaces but hadn't hurt me. Even with the size difference, and he'd always made sure I had enough fuel. That right there should have been enough to tell me he wasn't just the animal I thought. He'd taken better care of me than most of my lovers had and even after his, what I now assumed was his rut cycle let up, he clung to me another orn. There was no more request for interfaces though. He just kept me there I guessed to make sure I was Ok. Then when I was finally able to return to the ship he kept shooting me looks when he thought I wouldn't noticed, Primus only knows how long he'd watched me without me knowing. A half smile formed on my face as I shook my helm at how oblivious I'd been. A crossed the room Bumblebee was sitting on Bulkhead's helm while the bigger mech was trying to fend Prowl off. Jazz was no help at all so I decided to give them a break. I just hoped I was right about what he wanted. "Give me the light." "Are you glitched?! He's trying to eat me! Do something!" "I am, the light Bumblebee." He clamored a little higher before throwing it at me to click on. Prowl's helm snapped to it instantly and he dove a crossed the floor trying to catch the little dot. Claws scratched deep groves into the concrete when I made an abrupt turn sending him sliding. His audio flaps were straight up as he crouched down and wiggled his aft before pouncing. The dot landed on his peds and he jumped straight into the air, bouncing in a circle before he was looking for it once more... I smiled as I darted the light around his peds, just touching a toe every now and then he lazily batted at it. He sat up and yawned before stretching himself out, bright golden optics caught mine and he trotted over to hop onto my lap. No small feat considering he was Megatron's size now. A glossa placed a few licks over my helm horns and I relaxed into the attention. I sure wouldn't mind him staying like this, I had gotten quite fond of him during and after his rut. "Didn't think ya'd take to him so well. Glad to be wrong though, too bad Bee doesn't seem to like him much." I glanced to Jazz as he stroked over Prowl's fur making him purr. "I've already been acquainted with this side of him, granted I didn't know it was him. He caught me durning a rut cycle, which thankfully started just a few groons before my heat cycle. Or it was triggered by his rut. Either way we both helped each other out a lot and I leaned far more about mechashifters than those shoddy shows teach about them being energon thirsty killers." My fingers slid through the silky fur behind an audio and Prowl leaned into me with a pleased purr. "He likes that you're not scared. Not many can gain his trust Optimus. He really likes ya." Denta nipped very gently at my neck and shoulder as Prowl nuzzled into me. "He wanted ya keep petting. Told ya he's adorable when he's overcharged." I couldn't help but laugh as I rubbed over the silky fur covering Prowl's frame. "He's so soft..." Paws came up as he rolled over and drug me down into his chest as he licked me. A soft chuckle escaped, and I knew I didn't want to lose him now or ever...


End file.
